Last Kiss
by BTRDreams
Summary: Kogan. One shot. World end fic. There's really not much more to say about this :p


**Last Kiss**

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
><em>_Never imagined we'd end like this  
><em>_Your name forever the name on my lips…_

This was it. After all those predictions that had always turned out to be wrong, this one was actually going to happen. The world was actually going to end. Logan shook his head. He just couldn't believe it, he just couldn't accept it! He wished he could deny it, but looking out of the bedroom window he realized that he just couldn't.

He stared at the dark heaven. Just black. He stared at the empty streets. No one was out anymore, everybody spending the last day of their life with somebody they loved. He stared at the pavement and the huge cracks in it. He stared at the palm trees, bowing under the strong wind. He stared at the glass of the window and the heavy rain pounding against it. He stared at his reflection. So sad. So dark. So far away.

How was this even possible? Logan remembered all those times he had laughed when people were talking about 2012. All those rumors that the world was going to end. Nonsense. But now…

He felt nothing. He was numb. He thought about his family, who wasn't here with him. He had just got off the phone with his dad and his mom. All of them were crying. They said goodbye. They cried even more. Logan had whispered how sorry he was that he wasn't at home that often lately. They cried even more.

Logan tried to focus on the voices of Kendall and Carlos and James and Katie and Mamma Knight, all of them sitting in the living room of 2J. But none of them spoke. No one.

One hot tear was running down his chin as he heard his bedroom door open and close again, steps approaching him, strong arms being wrapped around his waist from behind and a chaste kiss being pressed against the side of his neck.

'Sssh', Kendall tried to calm him down, holding him even tighter. Logan slowly turned around and looked into those green eyes he loved so much. 'Please don't cry!', Kendall whispered and tears started running out of his own eyes as well. Logan leaned forward, capturing the taller boy's lips between his. It was a long kiss. Full of emotions. They said it all through it, there wasn't anything left to say. The kiss meant love, true love, undying love. As they broke apart, Kendall lay down on the bed, his back resting against the head board. He pulled Logan into his arms. And there they were. Lying in bed, wrapped into each other's arms, Logan's head on Kendall's chest, neither of them speaking, both of them enjoying their last hours or minutes or seconds together. They didn't know and frankly the didn't want to either.

Logan was silently crying, listening to his boyfriend's heart beats, feeling Kendall's chest rising up and down.

He ran his hand through Kendall's hair, deep in thoughts. Logan didn't want the world to end. He didn't want to spend his last day like this, knowing his life was over, knowing he'd never get the chance to make all his dreams come true. He'd never be a doctor. He'd never move into an apartment with Kendall. He'd never be his husband. He'd never be a father. He'd never…

Logan forced himself to stop thinking about this. He didn't want to know all those things he was never going to be, never going to experience. More tears were streaming down his face as Kendall slowly started to stroke his back.

And for the first time in his life Logan Mitchell wished he wouldn't have to know. He wished he wouldn't have to be waiting for his death. It was cruel, really.

Logan closed his eyes and listened to Kendall's breaths. He was crying. He could tell from the way his breaths were deep and shaky.

Suddenly everything started shaking. The storm outside was really loud now. Logan opened his eyes, shocked. No. Not yet. Not like this. He looked up into Kendall's face, Kendall's eyes, Kendall's tear-filled eyes. Kendall.

Logan heard Carlos scream James' name. He heard something fall down from the cupboard and brake on the floor. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but Kendall.

'I love you so much!', he said, his voice shaky, his eyes filled with tears. 'I love you too!', Kendall whispered back with a voice Logan had never heard before. Love. So much love.

They held each other close as they leaned in and crashed their lips together.

And then - Silence.

[A/N]

What more can I say... I know the story's a bit sad, and really short, but I somehow really wanted to write a Kogan worldend fic, and that's what came out! :)  
>Sidenote: I know I haven't uploaded anything, for SO long, but I have a huge load of stuff to do for school... :(<br>But I've still been working on a lot of stories, all of them coming soon, just need to finish them! :)  
>So I hope you forgive me and I really hope you liked this one shot!<p>

Love


End file.
